drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Asher Alkhan
Email: edtstu@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 6'2 Weight: 240 Age: 25 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 10 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Dual Shienaran Longswords Secondary Weapon: Dagger Tertiary Weapon: History Asher Alkhan was pretty much a mystery to most people and that is the way he liked it. He kept to himself mostly and in his free time practiced what he could of his sword training. Prior to today he had come to the Tower. Trained under many and achieved the rank of Tower Guard. An Aes Sedai and he had caught each other's interest in romance and prospective bonding. For many months they saw each other. She was a Sitter for the Green but things were not to be. She bonded another which caused Asher to become reclusive. The sole purpose of his everyday was his training and the betterment of himself. Everyday he entered into the way of the Spring, feeding his emotion to fuel his body and mind. When he achieved the rank of Tower Guard he decided it was time to get himself the weaponry he would be using for the duration of his training and the rest of his life. On an outing with Alin, he placed an order for 5 balanced daggers and his two custom swords. The daggers were each perfectly balanced with hilts wrapped in black leather. The swords were ornately worked with silver. The steel was impeccable. At the butt of each hilt was a disc with an inlaid pearl Flame of Tar Valon centered on it. The hilts of the two Shienaran Long Swords were worked with silver and black leather. Though ornate, they were well crafted for ultimate balance and maneuverability. As he began training in his discipline his master was called away to mission and did not return for quite sometime. As time passed and hopes of his master returning waned, so did the ambition of Asher. Leave was requested and Asher set off for awhile to find his father. Years of searching turned up nothing until he found out that his father had died. Old age had caught up with him and he had died in his sleep. The man had taught him everything. Asher spent a good week in his old house going through his father's things and just remembering. He should have come home sooner. Light! Asher had to assume that some wanderer had buried him out of respect as they lived near absolutely no one. A small grave had been made for him and he paid his respects there. After the last tears had fallen, Assher locked the place up and gather his things. It was time to return to what he felt a calling to do. With a newly lit flame guiding his ambition, Asher set course back to Tar Valon. Upon arrival, he requested that he speak to the Master at Arms to be readmitted to training. Category:WS 10 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios